Characters
Characters are the guys you play with. Except of South Korea, every character needs to be unlocked before you can use him (there are some glitches to use not unlocked characters too). You can either complete the unlock requirement or pay a lot of points. Please don't post your ideas here, click here if you want to add an idea. List of current characters # South Korea # Cameroon # Nigeria # USA # Japan # Russia # Argentina # Italy # Brazil # Germany # Spain # France # United Kingdom # Mexico # The Netherlands # Cyborg # Kepler 22B # Turkey # Portugal # Devil # Canada # Chile # Poland # Asura # Egypt # Valentine # Super Saiyan # Ireland # People's Republic of China # Greece # New Zealand # Sweden # Z # Israel # Australia # Denmark # Luxembourg # Colombia # Romania # South Africa # Austria # Thailand # Saudi Arabia # Switzerland # Singapore # Belgium # Pluto # Croatia # Uruguay # Hungary # India # Hong Kong Next update 3.3 (confirmed) 53. Ecuador 54. Czech Republic Other (not confirmed) Update 3.4 55. Ivory Coast 56. Serbia 57. Ukraine Update 3.5 58. Costa Rica 59. Ghana 60. Bosnia and Herzegovina Update 3.6 61. Lithuania 62. Latvia 62. Estonia Update 3.7 63. Norway 64. Finland 65. Iceland Please don't comment about character ideas, simply click here Category:Senegal Category:Iran Category:United Arab Emirates Category:Sonic The Hedgehog (Republic of Sega) Category:Bob marley (jamaica) Category:Angel Category:Venezuela Category:Maped Category:Lucas (Gormiti) Category:Predaking (Transformers Prime) Category:Ratchet (Lombax Ruins) Category:Paraguay Category:Finland Category:Pakistan Category:Tanzania Category:Red Excaino Category:S.S.S.S. Category:Mecha Category:Jamaica Category:Fiji Category:Ecuador Category:Bahamas Category:Costa Rica Category:Guatemala Category:Ivory Coast Category:Libya Ukraine Category:Indonesia Category:Phiplines Category:Philippines Category:Super Mario (Nintendo) Category:Lithuania Category:Panama Category:Taiwan Category:Mauritania Category:Zimbabwe Category:Jupiter Category:Haiti Category:Iraq Category:Morocco Category:Montenegro Category:Niger Category:Ethopia Category:Angola Category:Bermuda Category:Algeria Category:Yemen Category:Republic Of The Congo Category:Ghost Category:Spongebob squarepants Category:Batman Category:Qatar Category:Puerto Rico Category:Papua New Guenia Category:Malaysia Category:Sri Lanka Category:Goku Category:Naruto Category:Luffy Category:Godzilla Category:Angry Birds Category:Blossom Category:Optimus Prime Category:Joker Category:Ben 10 Category:Darth Vader Category:Armenia Category:Bulgaria Category:Palestine Category:Luigi Category:East Timor Category:Bahrain Category:Norway Category:Harry Potter Category:Emmet (Lego movie) Category:Catwoman Category:Serbia Category:Sasuke Category:North Korea Category:Somalia Category:Vietnam Category:Nepal Category:Monaco Category:Greenland Category:Suriname Category:Timmy turner Category:Superman Category:Boss (king Head soccer) Category:Big Boss (Head Soccer king) Category:Cuba Category:Tomato Category:LOTR Category:Spy Category:Honduras Category:Bangladesh Category:Steve (Minecraft) Category:Homer simpson Category:CR7 Category:Madagascar Category:Ronald McDonald Category:Colonel Sanders KFC Category:Ghana Category:Green Goblin Category:Kepler 186F(Twin Alien) Category:Zeus Category:Battle Droid Category:Czech Republic Category:Iceland Category:Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Minion Category:Lockdown Category:Estonia Category:Central Africa Category:Burkina Faso Category:Megaman X Category:Chad Category:Hawaii SL Category:Kenya Category:Kepler 182 Category:Master Head soccer Category:Trollface Category:SpongeBob Category:10 FUCKING characters Category:Cambodia Category:Laos Category:Myanmar Category:Patrick Category:Wales Category:Mali Category:Malta Category:Tonga Category:Dominica Category:Azerbaijan Category:Bhutan Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Antigua and Barbuda Category:Barbados Category:Bostwana Category:Brunei Category:Jordan Category:Kosovo Category:Albania Category:Afghanistan Category:Belarus Category:Trinidad and tobago Category:Central african republic Category:Andorra Category:Sao tome and principe Category:Mozambique Category:Macedonia Category:Barbarian Category:Dragon Category:Hog Rider (Clash of Clans) Category:Golem Category:Barry Jetpack Joyride Category:Latvia Category:Hungary Characters Category:Honeyland Category:Drift Category:Karim Haydar international Category:Serious Sam Category:Herobrine(minecraft) Category:Silhouttes Category:Oman Category:C.Netherlands Category:England Category:Nazi Germany Category:Adventure Time Category:Gumball Category:Mordecai(Regular Show) Category:Lava Hound Category:Mars Category:Timor-Leste Category:Electro Category:Georgia Category:Tajikistan Category:Slovakia Category:Slovenia Category:Tokelau Category:Cook islands Category:Reunion Category:Eris Category:Vanuatu Category:Lebanon Category:Kurdistan Category:Kazakhstan Category:St.kitts and nevis Category:Cayman Islands Category:Seychelles Category:Uganda Category:Saint Lucia Category:Syer Scotmagic Category:St kitts and nevis Category:Burundi Category:Nicaragua Category:Texas Category:Romaria Category:God Category:Liechtenstein Category:Falkland Islands Category:San Marino Category:Curacao Category:Norway 2 Category:Papua New Guinea Category:Finland 2 Category:Faroe Islands Category:Svalbard Category:Aland Islands Category:Iceland 2 Category:Greenland 2 Category:Bjornoya Category:Finland 3 Category:Norway 3 Category:Iceland 3 Category:Character vote Category:Faroe islands Category:Nikaragva Category:Estonia 2 Category:Marshall Isladns Category:Kepler 9Q Category:Latvia 2 Category:Lithuania 2 Category:Ukraine 2 Category:Saint Vincent and the Grenandies Category:Slovakia 2 Category:Cuba 2 Category:Las Vegas Category:Albania 2 Category:Slovenia 2 Category:Macedonia 2 Category:Serbia 2 Category:Iceland 4 Category:Kosovo 2 Category:Bulgaria 2 Category:Djibouti